Hell in His Eyes
by Raine Cooper
Summary: Thirty years in the future, everything’s changed for Claire Bennett. But when Sylar comes with news about an evil Peter, will everything become what it once was? Sylar/Claire. Rated M for future chapters. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: **hey guys! So depth of darkness was NOT working out. I was itching to start something new, so I did a sylar/Claire. I hope to write more, but it might take me some time, so don't expect every three day update. I'll try my hardest.

**Rating: **M for later chapters. Violence/Romance

**Summary: **Thirty years in the future, everything's changed for Claire Bennett. But when Sylar comes with news about an evil Peter, will everything become what it once was?

**Word count: **So far, 1,292. Pretty decent for me.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HEROES. ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED BELONG TO NBC/ TIM KRING. **

* * *

"Debbie, I want that assessment on my desk by four."

Claire snapped her head up from her small cubicle desk. Her fire red hair brushed around her shoulders. She nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Her boss gave her a lingering look, draping his eyes over her body. He smiled, and continued on his way. She made sure he was gone before she rolled her eyes. The bright white from her computer screen danced in her eyes. Another headache was coming on, and she really didn't want to stare at the machine for another second. She was feeling some what off today. Today was thirty years since the ferris wheel. Her life had been a living hell for two years after that. Camera flashes, nosy people asking her questions, poking and prodding at her life. She thought being experimented on was bad, but this was essentially the same thing. She couldn't go anywhere without a sample of her ability. Or an autograph. She never saw herself as a celebrity, and it was always so strange when she had to pick up a strangers pen and scrawl her name on a napkin.

And how her family deserted her. Everyone she knew and loved turned their back. Peter, her father, Gretchen. She knew Peter had a reason. People always used to ask her if she knew anyone else who had powers, and if she hung around Peter for too long, people would eventually ask one too many questions. Her father has essentially dropped off the radar. Last she heard, he was helping people with powers stay hidden. But that was fifteen years ago, and she figured he was long dead. And Gretchen, after all the spotlight, couldn't take it anymore. She had gotten up and left.

She was left with no one. And it sucked.

She spent two years putting up with it, and expected it to continue for many more years.

But then something happened.

She had turned on her tv to check the news. The largest headline was her, with big, block letters.

**CLAIRE BENNETT FOUND DEAD. ALL A HOAX?**

Apparently, some chef had gone to take out the garbage, and found her body outside in the alley. Claire had turned off the tv in a daze, and had walked into her bathroom. In it, there was a bottle of black hair dye, new clothes, scissors, a plane ticket to Kansas, and a note. All it said was,

_Run, Claire. Run and don't ever look back. _

So, she did exactly that. She cut her hair, dyed it, and changed her name to Diana Earle. She spent four years in Kansas, but couldn't lie about her age forever. She was going to sixteen for her life. She moved around after that, different states, different names.

And now, here she was. Debbie Andrews. Working behind a cubicle.

Claire let her head fall into her hands, and she sighed. She had to admit it, she missed the exciting, dramatic life she used to live. But she knew she could never go back to it.

The rest of the day went by slowly, but, sure enough, the clock on her computer changed to four, and Claire got up off her desk and towards her bosses door. She knocked quietly.

"Come in, Debbie." She heard from behind the door, and she opened it quickly.

"Hey," she smiled, "I just came to quickly drop this off, then I'm going home." She handed the paper in his hand, and turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand.

"Debbie, there's no rush. Come and talk to me for a little." He grinned, pulling her onto his lap. She froze.

"No, Dave, I really should go." She tried to push herself off his lap, but his large arm snaked around her waist.

"No, I don't think you should." He whispered in her ear, as his hands slithered down to pull up her shirt.

"David, stop. Stop, your hurting me." She lied. Maybe this guy had some kindness in him left. He didn't budge. He kissed her neck, and she squirmed under his grasp. She opened her mouth to scream, but quickly pushed his hand over her lips. Mumbles tried to escape her lips as he whispered in her ear, horrible, sweet nothings. In her mind, she begged for someone to save her. His hands went go undo her bra. Suddenly, his hands weren't pressed on her, and she could move freely. Something controlled her suddenly, and she was pushed off his lap.

And then, a scream.

She turned around, to find David's throat slit, lying, broken on the ground. Claire gasped, and looked up to the shadow in front of her. A familiar face stepped out. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Hello, Claire."

Claire gasped, and narrowed her eyes.

"Sylar." She gasped, trying to push herself up. He reached out his hand to help. She didn't bother taking it. He shrugged, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Debbie, huh? Seems a little '80s to me." He smiled, picking up a snow globe off the dead mans desk.

"Why the hell are you here?" She spat, fishing for her top. She put it on quickly. He raised an eyebrow.

"If I wasn't, you would have been used and broken on the floor of your boss's office. Should I apologize?" Claire barley mumbled a thanks, before Sylar grabbed her, and pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you Claire. I didn't think you could get along fine by yourself."

She pushed him off, and scowled.

"I've been doing better then fine, I've been doing great." She said, moving to the window. She stared out the Los Angeles skyline. Sylar stood beside her. "Where have you been? What happened to forever?" She smirked sarcastically. Sylar scoffed.

"I've been waiting for the right time. You needed time, Claire. I understood that. I knew if I helped you with the popularity problem, you could take some time." He nodded to himself, not surprised by Claire's look.

"That was you?" She managed to choke out, and she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Of course it was. Who else did you think it was, Parkman?" He chuckled. He snaked an arm around her. She stayed frozen.

"I should kill you right now. After all you've done." She whispered. He didn't smile.

"You should. But you won't."

And he was right. For now, she just leaned into him and sighed. He smelt like the past, and it brought back mixed feelings.

"I almost missed you. Almost." She sighed, looking up at him. He frowned.

"Claire, I wasn't going to come this soon. But something's come up." He looked down at her, then back at the skyline. "It's Peter. He's gone," he paused, "sour. And we need to stop him." Her uncle's name brought her back to reality.

"Peter? What happened?"

"He's bitter, Claire. Bitter we never got appreciated. And he plans on doing something about it. Something bad." Claire didn't have to ask who "we" was. People with powers. The past again. She barley nodded.

"We should get out of here." Sylar made a look of agreement, took a hold of her, and flew out the window into the sunset sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: **I didn't think I would get this chapter out this soon, but I had the time. Thanks to those who reviewed. Keep them coming!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own heroes. NBC does.

* * *

When they landed, Sylar gave Claire a few moments to catch her breath. It didn't go unnoticed, though Claire didn't need it. She hadn't been around someone with powers in thirty years. It was like it almost slipped away from her, and she had to fight to remember fights and stories. Sometimes she would slice her chest open, just to give her hope again. And every time she was grateful for the comfort of her power.

She took in a breath, and gave Sylar a side glance. "Where are we?" She breathed, fixing her pencil skirt that she was wearing. He grabbed her arm as he looked side to side.

"Seattle. We need time to think about what the hell we're going to do." He gave her a brief smile, and then walked around to the front desk. Claire shifted from side to side for a moment, and then followed him around. It didn't take long to get a room, and soon Claire found herself sitting on the same bed as the man who murdered her parents, hurt people she loved. Hurt _her_ so much.

She pressed her knees up to her chest and placed her chin on the top. Sylar concentrated and words pressed into his mind. He closed his eyes in pain, and forced himself off the bed. He started organizing things around the room, and was going through a bag. Claire hadn't noticed it before.

"What's in the bag?" she asked casually, though she was nervous as hell. Sylar didn't look up.

"Clothes, toothbrush, other things." He suddenly looked up, and swore. Claire stood up beside him.

"What?"

He let out a breath. "I forgot about you. It's not a huge deal; I'll go out and get some." He glanced at the clock. 9 pm. Lot's of things would be closed. He closed his eyes, and Claire took this opportunity to quickly look through the bag. She pulled out an oversized sweater that she knew would cover everything…to some extent. She forced her best smile.

"I'm good. I'm going to shower." She grinned, hopping quickly into the bathroom. He gave her a quick glare before chuckling. He had missed her voice so much. On the outside, she hadn't changed. Her hair, maybe, the coloured contacts, maybe. But on the inside, she was broken, hurt. He didn't have the heart to tell her he had killed Parkman a while ago. He closed his eyes, and listened. Her mind was racing under the shower heat. Different emotions pounded through both of their heads. Hate, anger, happiness, hurt, pain, love.

The last one got Sylar off guard. He walked slowly over to the shower door, and pressed a hand to it. Even without mind reading, he could hear her sobs through the door. His fist clenched. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He wanted her to know she was safe with him. He could hear her thinking about comfort, and how she didn't want to admit how she felt it with him. He heard the shower turn off, and he backed away from the door slowly. She paused before getting changed. His clothes smelt like him. It brought speed to her heart, and the material felt nice between her fingers. She slipped the blue sweater over her small frame, and tried to fix her hair before going out. She stopped herself. What was she doing? She didn't like Sylar, they were helping each other. She gave herself a small smile in the mirror, and fixed one last piece. He heard the door open, and stopped looking through drawers to glance at her. His breath caught in his throat. His sweater cut low on her, and he could manage to see some cleavage. The sweater didn't go very long, and cut off on her upper thigh. Her hair was messy, unlike the Claire he knew. Her fake eyes danced for him and he managed to find his voice.

"It looks nice." He paused, "but I want it back."

She rolled her eyes at the half compliment, but pushed out another thanks. He brushed past her, his hand brushing against hers. They both shivered.

"My turn. If anyone knocks, don't answer it." He said simply, entering the bathroom.

"Right, not like I've ever done this before." She commented sarcastically.

"It's been thirty years, Claire. I need to check."

And then the door closed.

When he emerged, it was Claire's turn to stare. His smooth torso glistened with water, and she noticed he had done some exercise, seeing how toned his muscles were. Sylar noticed the pinkness in her cheeks. He tried to hide his grin.

"Staring is rude, Claire. Mind your manners."

She made a face at him, and sighed. She looked down, then back up at him.

"How did you find me?" She asked, and he took a breath before responding.

"I've been following you since the carnival. How could I not? I needed to know you were okay. And, you weren't, obviously. I…killed Parkman, and used his power to fake your dead body. I was working as a chef at the time." He grinned, and she stood up quickly.

"Parkman? Why couldn't you just ask him to…" She pressed her eyes together, and sat down. "Sorry, continue."

"I left you the note, and I was grateful when you did run. I knew you would go to Kansas, so I followed you there. God, you looked so scared Claire. The only thing I wanted to do was pull you close." He looked at her, and smiled, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. "I had trouble following you to Florida, but I finally found you. Working as a school teacher, that was cute. I took the position as a janitor to be around you, make sure you were okay. I left for a while, after that, with news about your father." He paused," I attended his funeral, in your honor, Claire. And then, D.C was easy enough. It's all the same story, Claire. I was about to find you in L.A last year, when I got hold of Peter's freak out. I got people together, tried to stop him. No dice. I needed you, Claire. And here we are."

She stood up slowly. She lifted her hands up to his cheek and pulled him down for a small kiss on the lips. She pressed his forehead against his.

"Thank you."

And that was all he needed to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: An update! And we see mohinder! And a little sexy action! : ) Hope you like Zach, he was something that just popped into my little mind. Please review for feedback and ideas. You know I love them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. **

**Kate**

**Disclamier: I don't own anyone mentioned, except for Zach. He's mine. **

* * *

Claire pushed off him slowly, and gave him a brief smile before really realizing what she just did. She stammered for a moment.

"Sorry, I totally don't know why I just did that." More stammering, but Sylar just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to go out for food?" He asked, picking at his jeans. Claire thought for a moment, but shook her head.

"Nah, I'm really not hungry. Just super tired." She fell onto the bed, and curled up against the pillow. Sylar himself felt a little tired, so he moved to grab some pillows off the bed. He threw them to the floor. "What are you doing?" Claire asked, getting under the covers. Sylar didn't pause.

"I'm setting up where I'm sleeping. I don't need to bed." His back disagreed with him though, it had been killing him for days. Claire frowned.

"No. Get in, Sylar. I don't bite." She smiled, pushing back the covers. What the hell was wrong with her? She was inviting the guy who killed her parents into bed. How sick was that. He faltered for a moment, but crawled into bed with her. Once he was comfortable, he leaned over to turn off the bed side lamp. Darkness swallowed them, and Claire was suddenly scared. Her hand ventured over to his side of the bed, and she touched his forearm carefully. Sylar lightly smiled in the dark, but used his free arm to pull her close.

"It's okay, Claire. I'm here." He lightly stroked her hair, and then pressed his lips to the dampness. She shivered, and pulled herself closer to him.

"I know."

They stayed like that for a few moments, before Claire looked up at him. She searched for eyes, but was greeted by shadow. He looked down at her, and could barely see her blue eyes glance up at him. She had taken off her contacts. Feeling a sense of longing, he pressed his lips against hers, hungrily reaching for more to grab. She gasped in his mouth, and pulled him closer. It had been so long since someone had touched her. She didn't want to count Dave. She pushed herself on top of him, and started peppering kisses down his neck. He lightly groaned in appreciation, and his hands started wandering down. They lightly touched her chest, and she moaned. That snapped Sylar back to where he was, and he lightly pushed her off him. He could see her frown.

"Claire, we can't do this. Not until your sure you're ready." Claire sighed and reached to turn on her light. She sat up.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've had sex, Sylar. He shook his head.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I can hear your thoughts, Claire. You're scared. You don't want me to hurt you again, and we can't do this until you prove to yourself that you can trust me." He said, staring into her eyes. Tears sprung up on hers, and it took Sylar by surprise.

"You don't want me." She sniffed, turning away. He grabbed her hand forcefully, and pulled her towards him. They were face to face, so close.

"I've wanted you for thirty five years, Claire. It hasn't changed. I can wait a few more weeks." He kissed her neck lightly once, and then laid her beside him. Claire pushed her face against his chest, and took a breath.

She slept well that night. They both did.

When Claire opened her eyes the next day, he was already up and about, packing things he had left out last night. Still sleepy, she lightly smiled as she sat up.

"Where are we going next?" She sighed. He turned to face her, and smiled.

"Mohinder. He's moved around… a lot. But now, he's in Indianapolis. We can drive, I'm not up for flying." Claire frowned.

"Mohinder? I totally thought he was dead." Sylar chuckled.

"We all did. Come on, we're stopping somewhere to get clothes. He said, pulling her out of bed. She made a face.

"I've been driving around for way too long. Please?" she pouted her lips at him, and he sighed.

"Fine. We're still stopping at Walmart."

--

They arrived in four minutes flat, after stopping to pick up Claire some jeans and a black shirt. It reminded her of the stuff she used to wear. Mohinder's house was large, and had blue paint job. It seemed quaint enough, so Claire followed Sylar up to the front door. He knocked only once. The door opened after a few moments to reveal Mohinder, aged and wrinkled. It took Claire a few moments to get over it. He looked surprised.

"Claire?" he asked, squinting at her. She smiled sheepishly, and nodded. Aged Mohinder grinned, and pulled her into a hug. Claire felt strong against his fragile body. She lightly smiled into his shoulder. He was still taller then her.

"Hello Mohinder." She said, tears pricking her eyes. Mohinder glanced up at Sylar, and almost winced. Mohinder's smile vanished.

"Well, Gabriel, good job finding her. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Sylar had a flash of anger at his old name. He pushed it down, and lightly smiled.

"It's alright, Mohinder. May we come in?"

The boys explained to Claire about Peter. He had practically taken over New York, following in his late brother's footsteps. Now Mayor of New York, they knew he planned on making everyone suffer for the pain they caused us. He had become what he once feared. A monster. Sylar didn't want to admit it, but the first time he heard, he almost chuckled at the irony. He was thinking this as he drowned out Mohinder.

"…we tried, Claire. We put people together. He's got people too, more powerful then us. But we think if we have you, you can save him. Snap him out of it. He wouldn't hurt you, Claire. You're all he has left for family. Once his mother died… he wanted to make her proud. And.."

He was cut off. "DAD?!" A voice came from down the hall, and all heads snapped up. A boy- no, man, Claire thought- stepped out into the living room. He had Mohinder's hair and eyes, but softer skin. He smiled warmly at Claire, thinking she was his age. He started backing up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." The teen smiled, his hand resting on the door frame.

"No, that's alright Zach, come on in. I'd like you to meet a few people." Zach sat down beside his father, his hands pressed together. Mohinder motioned towards Sylar and Claire. "Zach, this is Claire Bennett, and Gabriel Gray." Sylar glared at Mohinder, extending his hand.

"Please, call me Sylar. Everyone does." He gritted through his teeth. Zach nodded, taking Claire's hand.

"I recognize that name." He turned to his father, "Dad, do I know him?" Mohinder nodded slowly.

"Yes. He once saved your mothers life." Zach raised his eyebrows, and warmly smiled.

"Thank you."

Sylar briefly nodded. And turned to Mohinder.

"Yes, how is Ann? I would love to say hi." Mohinder looked down quickly, a sad look casting a shadow on his face.

"She died, last year. We were hiking, and there was a rock slide. She was crushed."

Claire immediately piped up. "I'm so sorry." Mohinder got up to make them some tea while Zach chatted with both of them. Mohinder's voice piped up from the kitchen.

"Zach? Where's the sugar bowl?" He shouted, going through the pantry. Zach looked around nervously.

"I sold it. That's how I bought your birthday present."

Mohinder came back into the room, furious. "Sold it? It was my fathers! An Antique!" He screamed, making hand motions to Zach. He stood up.

"Well, what else was I going to do? Buy you a stupid card? Come on dad!" He yelled back, his face red. Mohinder scoffed.

"You can forget about going out tonight. Your staying home."

"That's tottaly not fair! You hate me!" Zach screamed, his fists in the air. Mohinder hissed.

"Not while we have guests."

And that was the wrong thing to say. Zach growled, and suddenly his skin popped into little rocks, his whole body become one big boulder. Mohinder looked up into the air, nervous, while Claire screamed, her arm reaching for Sylar. He only smirked.

"When did he manifest, Mohinder?" He asked calmly, patting Claire's arm. Mohinder swallowed.

"A year ago. It only happens when he's angry, he can't control it." By this time, Zach had fled to his room. Sylar stood.

"But what happens if we teach him? He would be a great resource to have."

"No! You are not using my seventeen year old son as your weapon."

While they argued, Claire mumbled something about Fantastic Four. Both men glared at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: **Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, they're really keeping me going. This chapter was inspired by the song Down by Jason Walker. Also, if you have any suggestions or ideas for me, feel free to spit them at me. Maybe look next chapter for more of a "M" rated feel. Maybe. Kinda my first time writing smut, so I'm a little scared. Just a little (: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was really fun writing. Also, if I get anything wrong, please, feel free to correct me. I sometimes do.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Heroes. Also, I mention Glee, which I don't own either. I just watch both shows religiously.

And now, to the chapter-mobile! (:

* * *

As Mohinder fixed dinner, Claire and Sylar discussed about their trip to New York. Claire insisted they leave soon, while Sylar was quite set on enlisting both Mohinder and Zach. Mohinder could barely hear them in the kitchen, as they talked in a low whisper, was edging dangerously close to an angry hiss. He watched them for a moment, standing in the kitchen doorframe. Mohinder thought it was strange, the sight he saw before them. He felt he had traveled to some alternate universe, as he half expected Claire to pounce on Sylar and cut his head off. He deserved it. But, he saw the somewhat comical irritation on her face and was disappointed he wouldn't get a show. Even in his older age, Mohinder still found the relationship between Claire and Sylar funny. Even from the beginning, he always thought sexual tension flowed freely between them. Everyone did, though it was never spoken. Mohinder cleared his throat, and the couple turned to face him. Mohinder swore he saw a light blush come over Claire, as she fixed the skirt she was wearing. Sylar forced his irritation down.

"Dinner's ready. Hope you guys like spaghetti." Mohinder squeaked, suddenly frightened by Sylar's glare. He caught onto this, and his expression softened as he helped Claire to her feet.

--

After Mohinder called Zach to dinner, the four of them ate in silence. Claire found herself starving, stuffing the garlic bread down her throat. Sylar just lightly played with his food, his eyes dancing every so often to quickly stare at Zach. Claire could see the wheels turning in his head, and all Claire knew was that she didn't want to get involved in the conversation he would be having with Mohinder later. And she was right. After dinner, Mohinder and Sylar talked outside, and Claire and Zach sat awkwardly in the living room.

"-That isn't fair! He's my son, and I will not put him in danger. Not with his mother gone."

"Mohinder, are you even listening to yourself? We are facing a possible world war three, and you're just going to sit there, twirling your thumbs as everyone else dies?"

"I'm not saying I wont help, but I refuse to drag Zach into this. I won't make the same mistake my father made!"

"We all have daddy issues, Mohinder, get over it."

"You leave my father out of this!"

"You were the one who brought him into it!"

The argument continued, their voices carrying through the open window. Rolling her eyes, Claire quickly gave a sheepish smile towards Zach. He was absentmindedly watching Glee, the sharp notes of 'Don't rain on my parade' causing his eardrums to ache. He turned off the TV, but things just got more awkward.

"So," Zach finally said, clapping his hands together lightly, "your boyfriend seems like a nice guy. How long have you two known each other?" Claire gave him an odd look before laughing lightly.

"Sylar? Oh no, we're not…we're really not… no. No." Claire chuckled, shaking her head. Zach's eyebrows rose.

"Really? Cause every time you two are in the same room, you look like you want to tear each others pants off." He said quickly, automatically regretting it. Claire narrowed her eyes, but sighed.

"We've known each other for over thirty years. He killed my biological parents, raped my brain, hurt so many people close to me. If anything, I want to rip his head open. But I won't. I'm just not ready to forgive him yet. I'm not even sure I'm ready to forgive myself." She trailed off, her head falling to into her hands. Zach stared at her.

"Thirty years? Dude, you look seventeen." He stated his eyes in a state of confusion.

"Of course that's what you got from that," she hissed. "I guess that's a benefit to living forever. No wrinkles." She tried to smile, but found her lips refused to fake emotion. She just sighed again and looked towards the window. She was surprised when Zach's voice flooded her ears again.

"I know it's hard to forgive, especially forgiving yourself. When you've hurt so many people around you, you always think there's still going to be one more person, and another one after that." Claire couldn't help but gasp in anger.

"Oh yeah? And what would you know about that?" She glared. Zach stared at his feet.

"That rock slide my dad talked about earlier? That was me. The day my powers manifested. Dad and I had just had a fight, and I had stormed off, started climbing by myself. I was so angry, that I wasn't watching my footing. I slipped, and started plummeting down, in rock form." He paused, one tear streaking down his cheek. "I ran into my mom in the process. I carried her all the way down, and when I transformed again, I was covered in her blood. Her whole body was mangled and twisted, but she still looked up at me with those dancing, happy eyes. She said she was proud of me, and she said she was so sad that she would never see me become a great man. She died in my arms, Claire. My mom never hurt a fly. She was the most loving, caring and kindest woman I ever met. She was such a gentle soul. Dad loved her so much, and at her funeral, he said he would never forgive me for what I had done. Of course, he said he didn't mean in a couple hours later, but I knew he did. He's scared of me, Claire. My own father, thinking I'm a monster." His voice broke, then, consumed by the tears. Claire looked lost for a moment, looking down into her lap. She then shuffled herself over to the side of the couch, letting her head fall into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She breathed, rubbing his back. He shook with sobs. Mohinder and Sylar found them like that, and Claire automatically bounced off Zach, leaning on her side of the couch again. Fury danced through Syalr's eyes for a moment, but breaking when he saw Zach's state. Mohinder sighed in defeat, glancing at Claire.

"I'm presuming he told you. This is why I don't want him to go, Sylar. He'll just hurt more people, he can't control it." Mohinder whispered, seating himself on the recliner beside the couch. Sylar closed his eyes for a moment, focusing. They shot open again, filled with pain. Sylar knelt near Zach, lifting his hand to meet his.

"I understand. I know what it's like, your parents thinking you're a monster, not being able to control something, I understand." They both took a breath in, and suddenly Sylar erupted into rock, his large smacking Claire in the process. Her face mended almost immediately, but Sylar, back to his original form, was at her side right away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She breathed, looking deep into his eyes. Sylar waited for the lie detector to go off, but the tingle never came. He lightly smiled.

"I know, I know."


End file.
